Purpose
by willingtodream
Summary: His companions, rage, depression, hate, jealousy… they were gone… and they had taken happiness and love from him, instilling only confusion.


A/N: Is it really necessary to write disclaimers? We don't get paid for writing these anyway… nor do they ever receive original credit…

Anyways, hopefully this will turn out alright… it's my first time writing a Harry Potter fan fiction.

Harry stared on straight ahead. Voldemort was finally gone… and so were the burdens of being the 'Chosen One'… he was free. It was an odd feeling… for nearly seven years of his life he had only one purpose and that was to defeat the last Dark Wizard of the age… now that it was done… he felt a sort of loneliness, he felt like an empty shell.

His companions, rage, depression, hate, jealousy… they were gone… and they had taken happiness and love from him, instilling only confusion. What was left for him? Ron? Hermione? …Ginny? No...they meant nothing to him as of that moment.

"Harry?" a soft, dreamy voice called out to him. Harry looked up to see Luna plop down beside him. She gave him a warm smile and stared out with him, "You did good out there." Harry nodded absently, staring at her face apathetically. Her chocolate hair fanned out behind her, the radish earrings whistling softly. He turned away quickly, hoping he hadn't stared too long.

"Are you sad that he's gone?" Harry quickly glanced at her, "Who? Voldemort?" Luna's smile grew wider, "Of course! Who else?" He stared at her weirdly, "Of course not. Why would you think I would be sad he's gone?" Luna looked into his almond green eyes, "Because… he was a part of you… and now that he's gone, he took a part of you with him."

Harry took in her words, slack jawed. Luna never ceased to surprise him… wisdom spilled from her lips with every word. "I- I don't know anymore…" he said quietly, shutting his eyes. "All my life, it had been my purpose to defeat him… and now… nothing."

Luna laughed softly and Harry opened his eyes to see what was so amusing. "It wasn't all your life… just for the seven years here… and yet, you still lived before Hogwarts Harry." Luna smiled at him and stood up, brushing her skirt. "You should come by my place sometime. The Crumple Horned Snorkack horn daddy must be a sight to see." Luna floated off, a smile gracing her features.

Harry stared after her, his life before Hogwarts? Hogwarts was his life! It had been everything he dreamed, everything he could have wished for! Or was it? He stared at his wavering reflection on the water, instantly reminding him of the Mirror of Erised. It felt like yesterday when he stared into the wishful mirror and envisioned a life with his parents… craving for a love he never had.

Harry's eyes widened, realizing the deep purpose locked away in the deep corners of his heart… he craved for love. Yet wasn't that what he received from Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys? Wasn't that what he received from Ginny? Yes… he told himself… but what was the emptiness he felt in his heart?

Ron and Hermione filled a certain degree of love… but more of a kind brotherly sisterly affection. And the Weasley family? They had sort of adopted him… feeling honored to have a "son" like him. And Ginny? Whom he had shared beautiful moments with? It felt forced, like an honor, an obligation… And Ginny? Harry questioned himself… what did she feel? More importantly, what did _he_ feel for her?

He felt a certain love for her… he loved her yes, for the fact that she loved him for who he was right? For the shy, confused, quidditch playing, boy who lived? Yes… For the emotionally unstable, tempermental, brooding self? Harry did not know… he did not think so… never had Ginny or him ever discuss his feelings. It was always with Ron, Hermione…and… Luna…

Harry's thoughts drifted to Luna. The weird, outcast, Ravenclaw girl. She was a dreamer, an optimist with an air of calmness always around her. It had surprised him to hear that she her own had a dark past. And yet… she had accepted him… for all he was… yet she unlike the rest of the world, Luna turned her head away from the usual boy who lived and looked at him as though he were like any other… a human being.

His heart pounded and color rushed through his face. He felt a sudden longing, a need to get to know her… that mysterious girl… no woman who faced the world with a graceful smile. He wanted to hold her, he longed to unravel all her emotions and understand her………….and one longing, one need was fulfilled… he longed and needed to cherish her… to love her… that girl with the smile that warmed and filled his whole being…

For the first time since the end, Harry smiled… he smiled a soft, dreamy smile and wondered if he could ever and would be ever given the chance to understand the woman he loved… his moonlight, his light in darkness… his Luna…


End file.
